


[COM] Happy Home - Lusty Lola Lotus

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: FtM Transformation, Reality Warping, TFTG, Transformation, homofication, mental alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hello again! This is a two-part large project comm for everyone's favourite Queener, DiggermanTG! This time, a mother and daughter, once happy and loving, have a falling out and are in need of a bit of togetherness. The daughter at home, the mother out for air, they have no idea of the magical, lewd, and super gay wonders that are about to befall them, as a certain familiar Asian DQ is about to return them to a happy home life... as horny homo husbands.~Contents: FtM Drag Queen/Transvestite TFTG, Mental Changes, Voyeurism, Reality Warping, implied pseudo incest, implied prostitution, attempts at old accents in text forme, and lots of dirty language.
Kudos: 5





	[COM] Happy Home - Lusty Lola Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Both parts of this story contains heavy use of words many consider slurs, such as "Faggot". Read ahead at your own discretion. 
> 
> That said, please enjoy! ♥

"JUST... FUCK OFF, MOM--!"

_"B-But Belle, I just-"_

"NO, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY, DAMMIT!"

SLAM!

The door was slammed shut, mere centimeters away from smacking the young mother's rear as she was pushed, harshly, out of her daughter's room. A gentle sobbing sigh, the mother wanted to turn and say something, but she knew her words would fall on no ears, as her daughter was in the middle of one of her video game streams... So, with that, she simply walked away, sadly, feeling awful.

Lola, a young mother and widow, barely into her forties, was having lots of trouble connecting with her daughter as of late. When she was little, Belle was quite clingy and shy, but ever since she finished high school, she's been so much more distant... Now, that isn't to say she hated her mom or was ashamed by her, she just... Had no reason to be so clingy anymore. She had friends on the internet now, she had games to play and schedules to keep with them, and now even partook in the ever so thrilling act of public livestreaming. Lola, however, was a little out of touch with that. Despite being a relatively young mother, she didn't really keep up with too much of how the world of the internet worked... nor how it seemed to be more important to her daughter than she thought. If anything, she blamed herself; she knew she shouldn't... yet she still did. Drying her eyes, Lola sighed, took her purse, and headed out the door for some air. 

~ ~ LONELY LOLA ~ ~

It was early in the evening still, about Six, maybe a bit past, and Lola had an idea of how to fix the problem at hand. The local convenience store nearby had plenty of treats to select from, and if there was one thing that could quell a young lady's sorrows, it was ice cream. Belle and Lola did have one thing in common, their taste in ice cream and preferences on toppings. Lola recalled the days of the two sitting together, eating sundaes, and watching silly cartoons late at night... She giggled at the memories, wishing for more of that these days... But her "night time job" took that away... Which is probably when Belle took to game streaming. Sighing, she picked up the frozen delights and the suitable toppings, paid the cute boy at the counter, and thanked him. He was a sweetie, even if he was so girly many had trouble remembering he was a "he". Once Lola left the shop, she caught a faint whiff of something weirdly specific and welcoming... Lavender... vanilla... a hint of tobacco...? An odd mix of scents had her turn her nose, and thus her head, toward the origin point, following it like a dedicated and determined blood hound.

Turning a corner, Lola found herself in an alleyway she wasn't familiar with, and while it was well lit, she felt her stomach turn upside down with anxiety. She followed the scent down the alley, until she turned one last corner, eyes widening in interested surprise. An antiques shop, and one seemingly out of the way and hidden, yet perfectly placed to get all sorts of attention... was this place always here? And for that matter, was that alleyway always there? Lola lived here for years and never noticed it...

As she approached, she noticed the sign first; big, neon pink, a light hum to it, in some Asian-themed font: "Aunt Yu's Antiques and Curiosities". In the window, she noted a few interesting eye-catches, such as a mannequin wearing a rather naughty set of lingerie themed like a qipao, a display case of shoes that looked fit for strippers and street ladies... She felt so compelled to just...

Chime chime~

**"Oh? Well well, a customer, at a relatively early time of day, no less.~ Aiyaaa, how curious.~"**

The voice caught the mother's ears, and when she caught her gaze, she was so stunned she almost dropped her groceries. A very... very naughty-dressed crossdresser, a drag queen, if she recalled her terms right... Massive, obviously fake breasts half exposed in her seemingly Japanese-themed outfit, the makeup of a Geisha on a masculine-cut face... and... Oh... that hefty, prominent bulge between those falsely padded legs... Oh goodness... Lola's cheeks went as red as the drag queen's eyeshadow as "she" approached.

**"Welcome, darling, to Aunt Yu's shop.~ No doubt you must be having troubles, to find my little abode, yes~? Come, tell Aunt Yu all about it, now.~"**

She had a noticeably Asian accent, Japanese sounding on some words, yet Chinese on others... but very fluent in her English... how strange... Lola had to clear her throat, stammering as she worked up her nerve.

_"I... I just uhm... My daughter and I, we... we had a bit of an argument, and... I felt awful and want to make it up to her, but I just... She doesn't seem to be as open to me as she used to be... I've been a bad mama, I think..."_

**"Aiyaaa... No no, darling, that couldn't possibly be true. You feel pangs of guilt, and picked up her favourite treats, did you not~? Only a thoughtful and caring mama would do something like that.~"**

_"How... How did you-"_

**"Aunt Yu always knows, darling... Always...~ Just like she knows how lonely you truly are... no man in your life, nor woman... no one but you and your distant daughter... How about I help you with that? I can give you what you desperately crave... Love, affection, and pleasurable bliss beyond your wildest dreams.~"**

The "woman" was so close suddenly... red-painted lips barely an inch from Lola's own... those huge, fake breasts pressing to hers... their hands entwined, and the slutty "woman's" other hand finding home on Lola's matronly hip... squeezing it, pulling her close... so that huge, masculine bulge was against her thigh... Lola was breathing heavily now, lust rising in her loins and mind so fast, she felt hit with vertigo. She whined, mewled a bit, giving in almost immediately to the aggressive advances this _slut_ made... Mmnh...

_"Y... Yes... P-Please, Aunt Yu... help me..."_

**"Mmh, good... That'll do... Pucker up, Daddy.~"**

_"Dad-- mph!"_

The Asian drag queen pushed her thick lips to meet the mother's, gracing her with a heavy, lewd, slurping kiss that absolutely drained any remaining strength from her, the pair spinning about, forcing Lola to the counter for support. Aunt Yu's hand found place between the mother's thighs, caressing her now drenched cleft through the tights she wore, but only for a Moment before breaking away.

Aunt Yu simply took a couple steps to the side and sat up on the counter, watching the blissed out woman writhe and moan as her magical kiss took hold.

**"I've seen you about, selling yourself to pay for your beloved family... But the way you do it, so boring, not very fun, is it~? Well, you'll have even more fun in my world of the naughty, darling. Let Aunt Yu's blessing spread through you... and let the old you _cum_ forth.~"**

Lola was panting hotly, her lips tingling, her face warm, and her loins on fire. She couldn't stop herself; she quickly pulled down and away her tights, almost ripping a hole in them with how desperately she tugged. Her panties felt tigher than normal, in the front, as she groped her one breast and rubbed the front of her slightly bulging panties, she moaned loudly, luridly, as she suffered a sudden feminine orgasm, her femcum gushing with force onto the laminated wood floor beneath her. It would prove to be her last, however, as her ovaries would suddenly find themselves dropping low, shifting and contorting until they were replaced with a pair of fat, hardened, and overactive orbs that required a hefty, masculine sack to hold such virile potency, and indeed, one formed from the outer lips of the woman's pussy, the priorities of such now were more suited to giving, than taking. However, what set of massive, peach-sized balls were complete without a thick, hard, overly eager shaft to command them? 

Lola's clit pulsed and pushed, each pulse leading to a push, over and over as she thrust her hips as if fucking an invisible lover. Pulse, thrust, push! Pulse! Thrust! Push~! Until eventually, the young mother had herself a dick so fat and so thick, so utterly masculine, that Aunt Yu let out a horny coo as she rubbed at her own fat bulge, awakening the dragon between her legs, eager for some first dibs at this soon-to-be manwhore.~

Lola squealed as a hand came up to grab and stroke at her dick, instinct taking over her dulled mind as she was filled with a need to fuck and suck and cum her brains out! With every pump of her hand, however, her hips would pull inward, crackling and creaking as her curves flattened out, but the fat they left behind balanced elsewhere, spreading to her already thick thighs, bulking them with muscle and extra fat that made them less shapely, and more mannish. Her belly as well, which was rather dainty for being a mother, pudged out, pushing into a beefy little beer belly that sat tightly in her blouse, while her breasts began to swell... but instead of skin and flesh, it was rubber and silicone. Shiny heavy, glued on and so obviously fake that it was clear she was no longer a she, but a he, and a horny one at that! A he trying to be a "she", but not hard enough to be convincing, just slutty and attention grabbing.

Lola's shoulders widened, growing stronger and more masculine in their broadness, while her upper arms gained some flab and muscle that she lacked until now. A light dusting of dirty blonde hair spread along her arms and legs as her hands soon thickened, fingers becoming less dainty, while her feet broadened, her simple slip-ons feeling far too tight all of a sudden. The horny "woman" stroked furiously as she couldn't even call herself a woman anymore, but a man, horny fuck-hungry manslut who needed a hard fuck, right fucking now! His tummy jiggled, his fake tits bounced, hips thrusting wildly as he fucked his hand like he'd fuck his sissyfag of a husband's tight sissy pussy! Ah.. mmnh... his what...? Oh, oh fuck... memories of his daughter became memories of his slutty sissified stepford husband. Memories of happy movie nights becoming memories of intense whoring out together and getting gangbanged by sexy gay studs fit to be stallions! 

Lola's face tensed as he tilted her head back, eyes rolling back as his chin and jaw thickened, broadened, becoming more square and chiseled, defined and highlighted by the layer after layer after layer of foundation and concealer, his once plump lips becoming plumper and fatter, but they were absolutely not natural, not anymore. A small cleft grooved its way into the rounded tip of his chin, giving a notably less feminine tinge to the face he now carried, despite its desperate and whorish attempts to emulate feminine wiles. Nose now more prominent and cheekbones flatter than they used to be yet as flat as they always were, the makeup now needed to go the extra mile to make them appear higher and feminine, so another several layers were added, giving his face a much more pale complexion than the rest of his body. Tinges of pink appeared upon those motherly faux-feminine cheeks that gave him a cute and sexy blush that made his face pop. His motherly braided hair soon found itself coming undone, fraying out, becoming wild and curly, shifting to an unmistakably fake shade of red while his natural hair receded and was now no longer than his earlobe at its longest. The obviously fake red hair he now had was made of a false material, a heavily pruned to perfection wig that, while cheap, was his favourite and most taken care of. 

Eyes still rolled back, they kept their soft, doe-like brown colour, but they were only highlighted by the amount of naturalist-toned eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and the massive, heavy, fluttery fake lashes he wore all day every day. Brows found themselves drowned out by the amount of makeup he wore, glued down and away, covered over by several layers of concealer, and then finally, replaced with higher, drawn-on brows that kept his face in a constant state of sexy surprise. Neck thicker, and body now practically finished, "Lola" felt a rumbling in his throat as he lost his feminine voice for good, octaves dropping quickly, becoming a deep, sultry, masculine tone attempting ladylike sounds. However, his slutty moans were absolutely girly and fit for a whore of the night, as he sang out loud as he felt his fat nuts finally let free his pent up needs!

**_"OH, AH, FUUUUCK~! C-CUMMIN', AH'M CUMMIN' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'D~!"_ **

With a prominent old transatlantic of an accent in his voice, Lola the Lusty Lotus bust a nut so fat and so mind-breaking, his old life was all but destroyed and forgotten as his thick, godly seed shot forth with the force of a fire hose, falling back down to drench his old, too tight clothes that no longer fit his new, true self. But that took care of itself quickly.

His old blouse, now torn in a few places, would tighten and conform to his chunky dad-like figure, turning black as night as his cum seeped in and magically altered his garb. The blouse would soon turn into a bodycon black dress that reached not even a full inch past his fat balls, guaranteeing easy, free, and open access to his needy nuts and divine daddy dick for those who wanted at it. His panties pretty much melted away, after all he had no need for them, not in this outfit. His tights, not so tight anymore, re-tightened and became semi-sheer nylon pantyhose that kept his fat legs in good view, his fat dick being swallowed up by them as it softened a little, though his soft state was more like a semi-chub. Reaching down his legs, the nylon would encourage his old slip ons to reconfigure as well, becoming a pair of shiny patent point-toed kitten heels with a good four inches of height in the back, keeping that now toned, yet cute and jiggly manbutt propped up and ready for a nice spreading. the sleeves of the old blouse shifted and became a sheer, lace and nylon robe that reached down to his mid-calves. 

His old stud earrings grew out and down and became a gaudy pair of dangling, multi-linked gold hoops covered in sparkling zircon made to look like diamonds. Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but fake zircon was a cheap tranny Queen's lover.~ And finally, as if to match those earrings, a cute silver-banded sparkling zircon diamond wedding band manifested onto his left ring finger, showing he was taken, but that didn't stop him, or his sissyfag husband, from whoring out when they needed a nice dicking by anyone but themselves.~

Bringing his thicker hand up to gaze at that ring, Lola smirked and slurped at his fattened fake lips, cooing, almost purring with predatory desire as he remembered what he was doing... it was his night off the streets, and he wanted to grab some treats for his faggot pet husband...

**_"Mmmh... Aunt Yu, would ya 'scuse me dahlin'? Ah can't f'rget my slutboi hubby back home, ya know... Can't leave that l'il faggot alone f'r too lawng.~ Ah, f'rgive me, doll, I made one helluva mess in your shop... Ah best be repayin' ya f'r that...~"_ **

Lola pushed his fatter arms together, his fake cleavage being put on display, tempting the Asian manwhore before him...

**"Fufufu, don't you worry, darling, that's quite common, after all.~ But, it would be rude of you to leave my dick untended to, would it not~? Bend over, you homo whore, and let Aunt Yu break in that faghole of yours...~"**

~ ~ ~

The two had rutted for what seemed like hours, but only lasted maybe twenty minutes, since Aunt Yu didn't wanna waste too much time. Even if the ice cream was kept in a magic stasis so it wouldn't melt, there was a little horny sissy husband waiting for Daddy's return... 

**"Run along now, Lola dear, and do say hello to your husband for me.~ And do bring him around next time, I would very much like to have him myself soon.~"**

**_"But o'course, doll, Ah'm sure he'd just love a shot at you~! Be seein' ya, dahlin'.~"_ **

With a blow of a kiss, cum kept in his hole with a little plug as a parting gift, and a tucking of his dripping, half-hard chubby, Lola clacked his way back down that alley and back home... Course, when he got there, he was a little surprised to see his house so different... but then remembered, no, it was always like that. Good lord have mercy, that nut bustin' must'a knocked sumthin' loose! He opened the door and felt greeted by the scent of sex, love, and fresh apple pie...

**_"Daddy's back, hunnybunch! Get your faggot-ass ready, dahlin', cuz Daddy's gon' fuck ya hah'd~!"_ **

_"Oh~! O'course, Dadd'eh~! Ah'll be rah't they'uh!"_

Ah, yes, sweet as honey, gay and colourful as a rainbow, just as Daddy Lola recalled... He was home... and he was happy to be home...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
